Deadpool's Theory
by ILLUSTRHUITRE
Summary: SPIDEYPOOL – Wade ne regardait jamais de documentaire, en fait, il ne regardait pas la télévision tout cour. Mais quand par hasard il tombe sur un documentaire animalier sur les araignées, il ne peut s'empêcher de vérifier ses nouvelles connaissances sur son nouvel ami ; Spider-Man. Notamment une en particulier...


**Auteure :** ILLUSTRHUÎTRE

**Genres :** Humour et un peu de Romance dans l'air

**Couple :** SPIDEYPOOL (Wade Wilson/Deadpool x Peter Parker/Spider-Man)

**Rating :** T, on ne sait jamais avec Deadpool.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à leur créateur respectif. Je ne fais que les emprunter un bref instant pour pondre cette fanfiction.

* * *

**/!\ AVERTISSEMENT /!\**

**Cette fanfiction contient des relations homosexuelles entres hommes, plus au moins poussé. **

**Si cela vous dérange, veuillez ne pas poursuivre la lecture.**

* * *

**DEADPOOL'S THEORY**

_**one-shot**_

la Théorie de Deadpool

* * *

« _Script du documentaire _»

Narration normale

« **Dialogue **»

_« Pensée + Dialogue des petites voix dans la tête de Deadpool/Wade »_

* * *

Wade ne regardait jamais de documentaire. En fait, il ne regardait pas la télévision tout cour, enfin, il n'en avait pas l'occasion avec son métier de mercenaire qui occupait tout son temps. Cependant, ce jour-là, il était libre, et rien de mieux que de savourer un bon chimichanga accompagné de sa licorne, posés sur un bon vieux canapé troué. Sa télécommande étant paumée quelque part dans son studio modeste, Deadpool avait dû l'allumer manuellement. Le choix de la chaîne visionnée s'était alors généré aléatoirement. Le voici donc en train de visionner un documentaire animalier, plus précisément sur les araignées.

Sur le moment, le mercenaire ne pensait à rien d'autre que de lentement savourer son burito, quand l'atmosphère du documentaire changea soudainement pour devenir plus intense. Écarquillant les yeux subitement face à la gradation subite du rythme de la musique, Wade vit une araignée _piquer_ un autre insecte qu'il ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom dessus.

« _Ces araignées ont une technique tout à fait différente : elles chassent en se mettant à l'affût dans la végétation, dont elles prennent alors souvent la couleur. Ensuite, dès qu'une proie est à leur portée, elles se jettent littéralement sur elle pour la piquer. Mais là, pas de toile collante pour empêcher la victime de se défendre, pas de soie pour l'emmailloter et l'immobiliser dans un cocon, et l'affaire n'est pas de tout repos... Ceci dit, ces araignées n'ont pas froid aux yeux et savent profiter de l'effet de surprise pour attaquer et maîtriser des proies bien plus grosses qu'elles..._ »

Stoppant toute action de masticage, le regard rivé sur sa télé avec une expression presque fasciné. L'homme admirait la dextérité avec laquelle l'araignée se battait avec sa proie pour la dominer.

« _Toutes ces bestioles me rappellent notre Baby Boy, pas vous ?_ Fit une voix excitée dans sa tête.

– _Un vrai chaton !_

– _Et les griffes qui vont avec !_

– _Miaou ~ On peut avoir un chat ?_

– _Quelqu'un avait dit qu'on n'était pas… comment l'autre disait déjà ? Responsable ?_

– _Mais on est responsable ! Y a qu'à voir notre poisson rouge !_ » s'offusqua l'une d'elle.

Wade jeta un coup d'œil vers son aquarium avec une eau anormalement verte et un reste de ce qu'il pensait être un squelette de poisson, flottant à la surface.

« _Ce quelqu'un n'avait peut-être pas tort finalement…_

– _Ça n'empêche pas le fait qu'on veut un chaton ! Un Spidey de préférence !_

– _On vote pour !_

– _Et pourquoi on regarde ce documentaire à la con, on ne peut pas savourer un chimichanga, en regardant des insectes se bouffer. Ça coupe l'appétit !_

– _Ce sont pas n'importe quelles insectes, ce sont des araignées !_

– _Et elles font quoi là ? »_

_Tandis qu'une des voix posait cette question, Wade pouvait maintenant voir deux araignées ensembles, en train de s'accoupler._

_« Âme sensible s'abstenir !_

– _La garce, elle est en train de manger son sexfriend ?!_

– _On dirait bien._

– _Elle a pris son pied et maintenant elle le mange ?!_

– _Ça m'excite tout ça…_

– _Se faire dévorer tout cru par Spidey… on approuve ! Qui est avec nous ?_

– _Nous ! Nous ! Nous !_

– _Ola, doucement ! Personne ne va dévorer personne !_

– _Arrête de faire ton chieur et avoue que tu veux te le faire le Baby Boy !_

– _Ouais ! Faut d'abord l'accepter, puis le concrétiser si tu veux conclure ! _

– _On a pas besoin de tout ça pour conclure, on est déjà sexy de nature. Non mais vous avez vu ce corps de Napoléon ?_

– _Apollon !* corrigea une voix scandalisée_

– _C'est pareil !_

– _Absolument pas ! On est grand, beau et-_

– _Narcissique_

– _On allait dire sexy, en fait, mais pourquoi pas. »_

Wade avait cessé de suivre la discussion de ses _charmantes_ voix pour porter toute son attention sur le documentaire qu'il trouvait de plus en plus intéressant. Spider-Man étant un homme-araignée, il allait enfin en connaître un peu plus sur cet homme mystérieux sur lequel il avait jeté son dévolu. Voilà un mois qu'il connaissait son identité secrète, mais plus d'informations sur ses capacités étaient la bienvenue. Bien que « l'accouplement » soit une partie plus qu'excitante, Deadpool s'était toujours demandé comment son Baby Boy faisait ses toiles.

_« __L'araignée stocke et fabrique son fil dans des __glandes séricigènes__, qui sont-elles même situées dans l'abdomen de l'araignée_.

_La soie, qui est une __protéine fibreuse__, y est sécrétée à l'intérieur sous forme de liquide._ »

« _Une minute. Donc les araignées elle font des toiles avec leur fesse ?_

– _Oui ?_

– _On est d'accord Spidey il tire des toiles avec ses poignets._

– … _Oui ?_

– _Vous pensez qu'il peut tirer des toiles… ailleurs ? Avec d'autres membres comme… -_

– _Hn, intéressant !_

– _Comme les araignées, au niveau de son magnifique boule à croquer qui-_

– _Et si on lui demandait ?!_ proposa une voix excitée par la tournure de la conversation intérieure.

– _Mieux ! Vérifions notre théorie tout de suite ! »_

Finissant son burito en quatrième vitesse, Wade replaça son masque et sortit brusquement par la fenêtre de son studio. Pourquoi sortir par la porte alors qu'on peut sauter du cinquième étage sans s'inquiéter pour sa vie ? En plus, c'était beaucoup plus amusant !

« _Direction : PETEY ! _» s'exclamèrent joyeusement les voix en débutant une chanson avec le nom de leur fantasme. Ce dernier n'avait cas bien se préparer, les intentions de Deadpool étaient loin d'être platoniques.

* * *

Peter mangeait tranquillement son encas de nuit, quand son Spider-sens détecta un danger. Suivant ses instincts, il esquiva une masse rouge en s'accrochant sur le mur le plus proche, son sandwich toujours en bouche. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que ladite masse rouge change sa trajectoire pour l'enlacer soudainement, trop habitué aux reflexes de l'araignée pour prévoir ses gestes.

« **Wade !** grogna Peter irrité à travers sa bouche remplie de son encas. **Tu ne peux pas frapper avant d'entrer comme toute personne polie ?!**

– **Voyons Petey, je pensais que nous nous connaissions mieux que ça ! Tous ces moments passés ensemble, côte à côte, main dans la main, trempés de sueur et de sang-** relata dramatiquement Deadpool dans un ton purement théâtral, tenant toujours le jeune homme contre lui, avant de se faire couper par Peter qui se dégagea de son étreinte comme s'il était brûlé.

– **Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** Peter s'assit sur la chaise de son bureau en posant son sandwich partiellement entamé dans une assiette.

– **Je voulais te voir !** répondit automatiquement Wade en faisant une pose suggestive, faisant ainsi soupirer l'adolescent.

– **Mais encore ?** **Tu n'es pas venu pour une visite de courtoisie je suppose. **» Le jeune homme affichait maintenant un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres. Depuis le temps, il avait appris à connaître le mercenaire et à s'habituer à son caractère pour le moins compliqué entre autres.

_« Baby Boy est tellement impatient ! dit une voix complètement sous le charme de l'adolescent._

– _Et mignon surtout, vous avez senti son parfum ?_

– _Bon ! On fait quoi ?_

– _On vérifie notre théorie._

– _On fait quoi s'il ne veut pas coopérer ?_

– _Du forcing chéri ! »_

« **Une chose en son temps Spidey !** Deadpool s'allongea sur le lit de Peter sans gêne, se posant sur le ventre en tenant sa tête de ses mains tout en balançant ses jambes de façon enfantine dans les airs.

– **Comme tu veux**, répondit Peter en roulant des yeux. Il tourna le dos au mercenaire et repris son activité précédente, sous l'œil calculateur de l'homme en costume. Le silence régna pendant quelques secondes à peine jusqu'à ce que Deadpool décide de prendre les choses en mains.

– **Spidey ?**

– **Hn ? **marmonna ce dernier en croquant dans son pain.

– **Est-ce que tu peux tirer des toiles avec tes fesses ? **

– **…** »

Ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette question pour le moins insolite, Peter s'étrangla dangereusement. Wade vint rapidement à ses côtés pour tapoter son dos et l'aider à cracher le morceau qui était mal passé dans sa gorge.

«_Bravo la subtilité… _» murmura sarcastiquement une voix.

«** P-pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?!** s'exclama difficilement Peter, toujours surpris.

– **J'ai vu un documentaire sur les araignées et dedans ils disaient qu'elles fabriquaient leur fil grâce à leurs glandes sécrigènes situés près de leur abdomen. Donc ça veut dire qu'elles produisent leur fil par leur postérieur. Est-ce que c'est la même chose pour toi ? **demanda curieusement Wade en butant sur le terme technique.

– **Glande séricigène **» corrigea Peter en rougissant adorablement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cette question l'embarrassait tant, après tout, Wade voulait juste assouvir sa curiosité. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour être gêné.

Impatient, et voyant que Peter n'était pas prêt à lui donner des réponses, Wade attira Peter et le bloqua sur le lit, faisant bien attention à bloquer ses poignets d'une main et bloquer ses jambes entre les siennes pour l'immobiliser. Il commença à poser ses mains sur les hanches de Peter pour lui enlever son pantalon…

« _ON VA ENFIN POUVOIR VOIR SON MAGNIFIQUE BOULE SOUS NOS YEUX __ÉBAHIS_

– _Vous sentez ça ? C'est l'odeur de la découverte d'une terre inconnue._

– _Non. Ça, c'est juste l'odeur d'une toile de Spidey qu'on vient de se recevoir dans la figure pour l'avoir presque défroqué. Et la légère douleur sur la joue, c'est la gifle qu'on vient de se prendre par notre sex-symbol_. »

« **NON MAIS CA VA PAS ?!** »Hurla Peter en remettant son pantalon, les joues écrevisses.

« _Mais quel imbécile ! Tu connais pas les droits de l'homme ?_

– _Visiblement il vient de rencontrer la droite de l'homme._

– _Ha ha. Très drôle…_ »

« **Petey, ça fait mal ! **» chouina Deadpool en massant sa mâchoire et en essayant de décoller la toile d'araignée sur son masque. Wade abandonna rapidement et retira son masque qu'il jeta au sol, avant de se jeter lui-même sur le lit pour se remémorer où est-ce qu'il avait échoué.

« _C'est qu'il était fort le Spidey malgré sa carrure androgyne._

– _C'est pour ça qu'on l'aime !_ »

« **Que ça te serve de leçon !** »

« _Une minute, mais comment il a fait pour nous tirer une toile alors qu'on avait pris soin de bloquer ses poignets ?_

– _On ne le saura sûrement jamais…_ »

Peter ne supportait pas de voir Wade aussi déprimer. C'était fou comment ce mercenaire au comportement de groupie avait pu se faire une place aussi rapidement dans son cœur. Il le considérait comme un ami, peut-être même plus. En tout cas, il éprouvait une certaine attirance envers lui, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais au concerné.

Il ramassa presque tendrement le masque par terre. Il vint s'asseoir près de Wade et enleva un unique fil sur la toile, qui vint la défaire en moins de deux secondes sous les yeux écarquillés de Deadpool.

« **Comment tu as fait ça ?!** pressa ce dernier en attrapant les morceaux de fils, impressionné.

– **Secret ~ **» rajouta Peter mystérieusement en s'allongeant à son tour.

La proximité de leur corps produit un effet de chaleur dans la pièce, une atmosphère paisible.

« _PERFECT TIME !_

– _C'est le moment de conclure. Rappelle-toi pas de blague pourrie, ni de cliché on ne veut pas d'autre moment gênant comme tout à l'heure. _

– _Surtout, on oublie pas de respirer._ »

Lentement, comme pour ne pas effrayer sa proie. Wade vint se placer au-dessus de Spidey, comme pour le chevaucher. L'air sûr de lui, il ne pensait à rien d'autre que d'enfin pouvoir posséder ce corps qu'il désirait tant. Son Baby Boy n'avait pas l'air d'être embarrassé par ce changement de position au contraire, il paraissait même serein. Tandis qu'il se penchait dangereusement sur cette paire de lèvre bombée qu'il convoitait temps, le mercenaire sentit le parfum familier de la toile d'araignée. Il n'eut pas le temps de mettre ses mains sur son visage pour l'enlever, que Peter lui avait remis son masque.

« **Dommage, ce ne sera pas ce soir que tu pourras m'avoir !** taquina le jeune homme avec un doux ricanement. D'un geste agile, il inversa les positions, et ce fut lui qui chevauchait maintenant Deadpool. Ce dernier, trop choqué et excité par la tournure que prenait la situation, resta sagement immobile pour une fois.

– **Je ne savais pas que tu aimais jouer à ce jeu-là, Spidey** ~

– **Il y a plein de chose que tu ne sais pas de moi** », murmura-t-il dans son oreille, en caressant l'abdomen de Wade.

« _Analyse de la situation : on va se faire dévorer par l'araignée. _

– _La ferme ! Profitons de ce moment !_ »

Peter remonta ses mains sur le torse de Deadpool, et vint retrousser lentement, trop lentement selon Wade, le masque qui recouvrait ses lèvres. Il souffla légèrement sur ces dernières, pour faire languir son propriétaire.

«** EMBRASSE-MOI !** gémit impatiemment Deadpool.

– **Chuuuut, chaque chose en son temps.** »

« _QUI AURAIT __CRU__ QUE NOTRE BABY BOY POUVAIT ÊTRE AUSSI SEXY ?!_ »

Peter cessa de torturer Wade et vint déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Ne pouvant plus se retenir, le mercenaire, pris par la vague de désir qui le consumait, approfondit le baiser faisant gémir son partenaire à son tour. Il profita également de sa surprise, pour descendre ses mains jusqu'au postérieur du jeune homme et le malaxer _possessivement_. Cela ramena brusquement Peter dans la réalité. Sans réfléchir, il s'éloigna rougissant furieusement de l'étreinte de Wade et lui jeta plusieurs toiles qui l'emprisonnèrent rapidement dans un cocon.

«** Pervers ! **» Marmonna-t-il embarrassé avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

« _On était à deux doigts de conclure, et il a fallu que tu touches le fruit interdit. Pourtant la __droite de l'homme__ était un avertissement suffisant…_ grogna une voix frustrée dans la tête de Wade.

– _La prochaine fois, on se fera dévorer par Petey. C'est une promesse._ »

_**Fin ?**_

* * *

**NDA :** Je viens de pondre 6 pages sur un mec qui essaie de s'avoir si un autre chie des toiles d'araignées. Comment vous dire que je suis parfaitement saine d'esprit ? Je ne sais pas s'il y aura une suite à cet OS, après tout, il est né de mon overdose de documentation sur les araignées, à une étrange époque de mon existence modeste. Franchement, vous imaginez un film Spider-Man qui tire ses toiles non pas avec ses poignets, mais avec ses fesses comme les araignées ? Je doute fortement qu'il soit aussi crédible que ce que je viens d'écrire...

Mise à part tout cela, j'attends vos retours dans les commentaires ! Des choses qui vous ont déplu durant votre lecture ? Des choses que vous avez appréciés ?

**Si vous deviez imaginer une suite à cet OS, qu'espériez-vous ?**


End file.
